Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 6 \\ 7 & 4 \\ 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 7 & 7 \\ 6 & 4 & 5\end{array}\right]$